Gothi
Gothi is the resident healer and spiritual elder of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe on Berk. The people of the village often go to her for medical help or to ask for advice with various other issues. Physical Appearance Gothi is a short, squat elderly woman. Her long, gray hair is separated into two braided pigtails. Her eyes are an icy blue-white color. She wears a brown tunic with leather armbands, along with brown pants and leather boots. She also wears a Viking helmet with wavy horns, and carries a staff which is shaped like dragon's head at the end. Personality Gothi most often has the persona of a grumpy old woman. She has a habit of hitting people who annoy her on the head with her staff. Despite her grouchy demeanor, she does care about the people of Berk. She will go out her way to help those who ask for her assistance, like when Hiccup asked her to help him find the Snow Wraith to get one of it's teeth to unlock the Dragon Eye. Powers and Abilites Gothi has no supernatural abilities, but she does seem to be able to recognize important events as they happen, and could possibly foretell events before they occur (with chicken bones). Gothi is an expert healer, using various potions and other methods, such as using trances, to cure her patients of their ailments. Weapons Unlike most other Vikings on Berk, Gothi has never shown skill with traditional Viking weapons. However, she is quite skilled at clubbing her enemies with her staff, which could be advantageous in battle. Role in the Crossover Though Gothi's role in the Big Four crossover is minimal, there are possibilities for her involvement. The Big Four's presence on Berk would be a sign to her that important events are about to happen, and she would strive to prepare everyone for them. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup and Gothi have always had a relatively friendly relationship. Hiccup would either ask her for help with a problem he had, or he would do favors for her. After Hiccup and Toothless drove Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast away from Berk, Gothi was the one to place the mark of the chief on his forehead, making him the new chief of Berk. Later on in The Hidden World, she was the officiator at Hiccup and Astrid's wedding. Jack Frost Jack and Gothi would have a strong relationship. Gothi would recognize him as Jockul Frosti, and would bow at the sight of the winter spirit. Jack, who would initially play tricks on her, would come to realize her importance to the people of Berk, and treat her with the respect she is due. It's possible that Gothi saw Jack in her youth, and he asked her to keep his presence a secret, hence a reason for her never speaking, and preferring to draw figures in the dirt to communicate. Merida DunBroch The relationship between Gothi and Merida is rarely touched upon. But because Gothi knows Merida's presence on Berk is important, she would still treat the princess with respect. Merida would be weary of Gothi at first, reminding her somewhat of the witch who gave her the spell cake that turned her mother into a bear. But as time moved on and they got used to each other, Merida would gradually warm up to the old Viking. Rapunzel Corona Much like with Stoick, Rapunzel's bubbly personality would either annoy Gothi, or lighten her grouchy demeanor. Since they're both healers, the two would spend hours together, Rapunzel being fascinated by Gothi's healing methods, and Gothi would be amazed by the magic in Rapunzel's hair. Images RttE; Young Gothi.jpg|Young Gothi (In Race To The Edge) HTTYD2; Gothi.jpg|Gothl with her Terrors (In HTTYD2) Gothi's Snow Wraith Scar.jpg|Gothi's Snow Wraith scar Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Support Characters